


The Sanders sides group chat

by Artistickitkat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Funny, Group chat, Humour, Mayhem
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-19 16:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artistickitkat/pseuds/Artistickitkat
Summary: (Patton added Roman, Virgil and Logan to a group chat)(Patton named the chat: The Sanders Sides)Patton: Hello kiddos!Roman: OmgVirgil: What have you done…?





	1. Chapter 1

_( **Patton** added **Rom** an, **Virgil** and **Logan** to a group chat)_

_( **Patton** named the chat: **The Sanders Sides** )_

**Patton:** Hello kiddos!

**Roman:** Omg

**Virgil:** What have you done…?

**Patton:** What do you mean Kiddo?

**Logan:** I think he’s referring to how all of us, except me, are totally irrational and irresponsible Pat.

_( **Roman** changed **Logan** ’s name to: **Microsoft NERD!** )_

**Microsoft NERD!:** Really?

**Roman:** What it’s true!

_( **Virgil** changed **Roman** ’s name to: **Sir Sing-a-LOT** )_

**Virgil:** You’re welcome

**Sir Sing-a-LOT: (:**

**Microsoft NERD!:** Wait. I thought you were on my side…

**Virgil:** I said it before, insults aren’t my strong suit.

_( **Patton** Changed **Virgil** ’s name to: **Dark strange son** )_

**Patton:** ( ◞･౪･)

_( **Dark strange song** changed **Patton** ’s name to: **Dad** )_

**Dad:** Awwwwwww, thanks!

**Dark strange son:** I was just implying what you are to me

**Dad:**

**Dark strange son:** Um… Patton?

**Microsoft NERD!:** I just heard crying from upstairs.

**Microsoft NERD!:** Wait, he’s shouting how much he loves you and is saying “Aw” a lot.

**Dark strange son:** Say I love him back like a son

**Dad:**

_( **Dad** left the chat)_

**Microsoft NERD!:** I hear nothing now.

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** I think you have officially broken him

**Dark strange son:** I’m going to check on him

_( **Dark strange son** left the chat)_

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** Well, well, well

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** That just leaves you and me

**Microsoft NERD!:** Nope.

_( **Microsoft NERD!** Left the chat)_

**Sir Sing-a-lot:** WHAT!

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** Well I have other matters to attend to anyway.

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** I have to see if Remus is doing anything…

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** Stupid…

_( **Sir Sing-a-LOT** left the chat)_

**Time – 1:00 am**

**The Sanders Sides**

_( **Dark strange son** entered the chat)_

_( **Sir Sing-a-LOT** entered the chat)_

**Dark strange son:** why are you up?

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** I should be asking you the same

**Dark strange son:** Well Princey, why?

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** You’re not my dad

**Dark strange son:**

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:**

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** FINE

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** My abomination for a brother thought it was a good idea for him to pour slime on me when I was in bed, asleep. Now I have a bed full of slime and I can’t go to sleep.

**Dark strange son:** Oh god

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** Now I have answered your question, answer mine, why are you awake?

**Dark strange son:** Ugh fine I guess it’s fair

**Dark strange son:** I’m afraid of lightning

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** …What?

**Dark strange son:** I SAID I’M AFRAID OF LIGHTNING!

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** I KNOW I HEARD YOU THE FIRST TIME!

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** I just would have never guessed…

**Dark Strange son:** I know. It’s just that it’s thunder and lightning outside in the real world and I can’t catch any sleep.

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:**

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** I have an idea!

**Dark strange son:** Like the wise words Logan would say, “That’s an uncommon occurrence.”

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** *Offended gasp*

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** You know what!

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** I had an idea that would help both of our problems but if you’re just going to offend me I’m not going to help you!

**Dark strange son:** That’s alright, I didn’t need it anyway.

**Dark strange son:** *Shrieks as lightning strikes* NEVERMIND! TELL ME!

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** I need you to beg for it.

**Dark strange son:** OMG

**Dark strange son:** THAT’S SO FUCKING KINKY!

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** GET YOUR MIND OUT OF THE GUTTER VIRGE!

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** Imma just tell you then

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** What if I come into your room and sleep in your bed with you, as mines full of slime, and I can give you my noise cancelling headphones.

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** Deal?

**Dark strange son:** Firstly, wouldn’t sleeping in my bed just turn you crazy like last time, and secondly, why do you have noise cancelling headphones and why have they never been offered to me?

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** 1\. it only affects me if I have any anxious thoughts

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** 2\. I have a twin brother

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** 3\. Cuz I normally use them when I sleep

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** So deal?

**Dark strange son:** But- *Lightning strikes, screams*

**Dark strange son:** FINE! HELP ME!

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** I’ll be right over there my chemically imbalance romance!

_( **Sir Sing-a-LOT** left the chat)_

**Dark strange son:** Why do I feel like I have made a grave mistake…?

_( **Dark strange son** left the chat)_


	2. Chapter 2

**Time – 7:00 am**

**The Sanders Sides**

_( **Microsoft NERD!** Entered the chat)_

**Microsoft NERD!:** Why are Virgil and Roman sleeping in the same bed?

_( **Dad** entered the chat)_

**Dad:** WHAT!

**Dad:** THEY ARE!?

**Microsoft Nerd!:** Yes, I was trying to find Roman to work on an idea with him when he wasn’t in his room so I asked Remus and he told me he was texting Virgil and left in the direction to Virgil’s room with his noise cancelling headphones.

**Microsoft NERD!:** I was intrigued so I asked why? And he didn’t know but told me that he poured slime on his bed so he couldn’t go to sleep.

**Microsoft NERD!:** I went to Virgil’s room and found both Roman and Virgil sleeping in the same bed, with Roman’s noise cancelling headphones that he surprisingly took covering Virgil’s ears.

**Dad:** OMG!

**Dad:** TAKE A PICTURE FOR ME!

**Microsoft NERD!:** I don’t understand why you would want to Patton? Isn’t it invasion of their privacy-

**Dad:** Just

**Dad:** Take

**Dad:** The

**Dad:** Damn

**Dad:** Photo

**Microsoft NERD!:** *Gulps nervously* Okay…

**[Microsoft NERD!** Sent a photo to **The Sanders Sides** group chat: _There was a purple king-size bed, with the duvet crumbled and pushed around, the two sides weren’t close to each other but there faces were looking towards each other, their eyes closed and softly breathing, Roman clung to the duvet whilst Virgil clung to the headphones_ **]**

**Dad:** Awwwwwww so cute!

**Microsoft NERD!:** I’m going to leave now.

**Microsoft NERD!:** It’s just creepy for me to stare at them while their sleeping.

_( **Microsoft NERD!** Left the chat)_

**Dad:** Well Imma print the picture out and stick it on my favourite photo wall of fame!

_( **Dad** left the chat)_

**Time – 10:45 am**

**The Sanders Sides**

_( **Dark strange son** entered the chat)_

**Dark strange son:** PATTON!

_( **Dad** entered the chat)_

**Dad:** What?

**Dark strange son:** YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID?!

**Dad:** Do I?

**Dark strange son:** YES SPIT IT OUT ALREADY?!

_( **Sir Sing-a-LOT** entered the chat)_

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** What is going on?

**Dark strange son:** I thought you were asleep

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** You woke me up by your furious typing

**Dark strange son:** Ohhh…

_( **Microsoft NERD!** Entered the chat)_

**Microsoft NERD!:** Why are you interrogating Patton?

**Dark strange son:** I know he took a photo!

**Dad:** um…. Whaaaaaaat?

**Dark strange son:** Don’t lie to me

**Dark strange son:** If I go to your room right now, and look on your wall of fame thing, and it’s there Imma throw hands!

**Dad:** Well yeah okay I do

**Dark strange son:** PATTON-

**Dad:** WAIT BUT I DIDN’T TAKE THE PHOTO LOGAN DID!

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** *Gasp*

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** How could you?

**Microsoft NERD!:** TO BE FAIR

**Microsoft NERD!:** Patton did threaten me

**Dad:** What me?

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** Patton wouldn’t hurt a fly!

**Dark strange son:** Imma coming over there

_( **Dark strange son** left the chat)_

**Microsoft NERD!:** Omg

**Microsoft NERD!:** I hear footsteps

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** He just left the room

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** LOGAN RUN!

**Microsoft NERD!:** VIRGIL I’M-

**Microsoft NERD!:** dneifdijefoe

_( **Microsoft NERD!** Left the chat)_

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** It was a good run Logan

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** We had our fights and arguments

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** But

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** You were a good man

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** I shall bury you

_( **Sir Sing-a-LOT** left the chat)_

**Dad:** Ha

**Dad:** still got the picture

_( **Dark strange son** entered the chat)_

**Dark strange son:** What was that?

**Dad:** Nothing!

_( **Dad** left the chat)_

**Dark strange son:** *Shrugs*

_( **Dark strange son** left the chat)_


	3. Chapter 3

**Time – 4:27 pm**

**The Sanders Sides**

_( **Microsoft NERD!** Entered the chat)_

**Microsoft NERD!:** Where are my crofters?

_( **Dad** entered the chat)_

**Dad:** Weren’t they in the fridge?

**Microsoft NERD!:** They were SUPPOSED to be.

**Microsoft NERD!:** But they are not.

**Microsoft NERD!:** And I have a pretty good idea who it was…

**Dad:** oh no

_( **Microsoft NERD!** Forced **Sir Sing-a-LOT** into the chat)_

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** Um

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** Rude

**Microsoft NERD!:** I know you stole my crofters Roman.

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** Why are you accusing me!?

**Microsoft NERD!:** Because you’re the only person that has the same passion for crofters as me!

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** But all the others like crofters too, why don’t you interrogate Virgil or even Patton?

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** Why is your conclusion always me!

**Microsoft NERD!:** First point, Virgil doesn’t actually like crofters and Patton knows his boundaries when it comes to the jam, second point I don’t intentionally come to the conclusion it’s you.

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** Well you always badger me and it sucks!

**Dad:** Now let’s stop the fighting

**Dad:** We won’t get anything done at this moment

**Microsoft NERD!:** Unfortunately, Pats right.

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** So

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** How do we find out who took the crofters?

**Dad:**

**Microsoft NERD!:**

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:**

**Dad:** I have an idea!

**Dad:** What if we bring back the investigation duo!!

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:**

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** What…

**Microsoft NERD!:** Oh you mean-

**Dad:** YES!

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** wait

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** oh no

_( **Dad** changed **Microsoft NERD!** ’s name to: **SHERLOCK** )_

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** Oh god no

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** VIRGIL HELP-

_( **SHERLOCK** changed **Dad** ’s name to: **WATSON** )_

**SHERLOCK:** Now we are in our dedication forms.

**SHERLOCK:** We shall resume in our quest to find the crofters.

**WATSON:** Omg

**WATSON:** I haven’t seen you in a while Sherlock, how have you been?

**SHERLOCK:** What.

**SHERLOCK:** We just.

**SHERLOCK:** Oh nevermind.

**SHERLOCK:** Firstly, Roman have you been anywhere near the fridge this morning?

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** Well of course

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** That’s where the food is, idiot!

**WATSON:** Language Roman

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** I’m sorry…

**SHERLOCK:** Anyway, have you touched the crofter jar today?

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** yeah-

**SHERLOCK:** Ah ha-

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** BUT! I promised that I put it back in the fridge!

**SHERLOCK:** Darn…

**WATSON:** Don’t be so hard on yourself Sherlock…

**SHERLOCK:** If what Roman is saying is true then we need to gather more information.

**SHERLOCK:** I know who to call!

_( **SHERLOCK** forced **Dark strange son** into the chat)_

**Dark strange son:** You can do that?

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** Yeah you apparently can now. Logan did it to me too!

**Dark strange son:** wait

**Dark strange son:** Why is Logan’s name Sherlock?

**Dark strange son:** oh no

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** I should have warned you Virgil but their power was too great

**WATSON:** Now, now Virgil

**WATSON:** We aren’t that bad

**SHERLOCK:** *Claps* Virgil!

**Dark strange son:** peer pressure, PEER PRESSURE!

**SHERLOCK:** Did you ever go near the fridge today?

**Dark strange son:** Well of course, that’s where the food is!

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** THAT’S WHAT I SAID!

**Dark strange son:** why are you asking me that question? Even better why are you interrogating me?

**WATSON:** Well you see the crofter jar isn’t in the fridge

**WATSON:** Meaning he’s a bit cranky

**SHERLOCK:** FALSEHOOD!

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** Omg

**Dark strange son:** I heard that through my bedroom walls jeez!

**SHERLOCK:** Sorry Virgil.

**SHERLOCK:** Getting back on track.

**SHERLOCK:** Have you touched the crofters jar?

**Dark strange son:** Um

**Dark strange son:** No

**Dark strange son:** Maybe I moved it to the side in the fridge but I never actually took it

**Dark strange son:** Now can I get back to watching the night before Christmas

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** OMG

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** I’m coming to your room right now

**Dark strange son:** No don’t!

_( **Sir Sing-a-LOT** left the chat)_

**Dark strange son:** Dammit

**SHERLOCK:** There’s one gone

**WATSON:** Who are you going to interrogate next?

**SHERLOCK:** Well of course you

**WATSON:** Gasp

**SHERLOCK:** Did you just type gasp?

**SHERLOCK:** You know what, I don’t want you to answer that.

**SHERLOCK:** Anyway, you know what I’m going to ask you Pat.

**WATSON:** Who’s Pat?

**SHERLOCK:**

**SHERLOCK:** You know what I’m going to say, Watson.

**WATSON:** Ohhhhhhh

**WATSON:** I’m normally near the fridge cuz I cook the dinner

**SHERLOCK:** So did you see anyone take the crofters?

**WATSON:** I did see you take the jar…

**SHERLOCK:**

**SHERLOCK:** I did…

**WATSON:** Yeah

**WATSON:** I tried to tell you it was near tea time but you completely ignored me

**SHERLOCK:**

**SHERLOCK:** Hold on a sec.

**SHERLOCK:** oh.

**SHERLOCK:** It’s been on my desk this entire time.

**Dark strange son:** HA

**Dark strange son:** THAT’S WHAT YOU GET!

**Dark strange son:** Don’t ever accuse me again

**Dark strange son:** -Roman

**WATSON:** well CASE CLOSED

_( **WATSON** changed **SHERLOCK** ’s name to: **Logan** )_

_( **Logan** changed **WATSON** ’s name to: **Patton** )_

**Logan:** sorry Roman.

**Dark strange son:** That’s alright – Roman

**Patton:** Now we have solved this case, IT’S TIME FOR TEA!


	4. Chapter 4

**Time – 1:56 pm**

**The Sanders Sides**

_( **Deceit** added himself to **The Sanders Sides** group chat)_

**Deceit:** Hello, so **NICE** to see you…

_( **Dark strange son** entered the chat)_

**Dark strange son:** Hello

**Dark strange son:** what are you doing here?

**Dark strange son:** And how are you here?

**Deceit:** Great to **NOT** see you Virgil

**Deceit:** I just thought that I **shouldn’t** be in this chat because I am **NOT** a sander side

**Dark strange son:** but HOW did you get in?

**Deceit:** It **IS** your business

**Dark strange son:** I’m going to-

_( **Patton** entered the chat)_

**Patton:** now, now Virgil

**Patton:** There will be no fighting on this group chat

**Deceit:** Hello Patton

**Patton:** aw hello

**Dark strange son:** *Aggressive hissing sounds*

**Deceit:** *Hisses back*

_( **Sir Sing-a-LOT** entered the group chat)_

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** Can you two stop hissing

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** I’m trying to sing right now

**Deceit:** Oh how I **ADORE** your singing Roman

**Deceit:** It **TOTALLY DOESN’T** wake me up from my beauty sleep

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** Well you shouldn’t sleep at 3 PM!

**Deceit:** why **ISN’T** it, that when I **DON’T** go to sleep at an early time I’m **NOT** moaned at

**Deceit:** But when Virgil **DOESN’T** go to sleep at 4 in the morning **PEOPLE CARE**!

_( **Logan** entered the chat)_

**Logan:** What you’re saying is true Deceit, but that doesn’t make your problem any less, well problematic.

**Deceit:** Ohhhh

**Deceit:** The mum **HASN’T** arrived

**Logan:** Did you just refer to me as ‘mum’?

**Deceit:** Well you **TOTALLY** don’t act like one

**Logan:** What?

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** Unfortunately he’s right

**Dark strange son:** Even though I hate him

**Dark strange son:** He has a point

**Deceit:** Omg

**Deceit:** Me and Virgil **DISAGREEING** on something

**Dark strange son:** Don’t push it

**Logan:** Then if you’re so adamant on me being a ‘mother figure’, give me some evidence that suggests I act like a ‘mum’?

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** well first you told me off for standing on the sofa

**Logan:** I didn’t want stains on the sofa, I’m a perfectionist!

**Dark strange son:** You cleaned my entire room, although I said I would do it myself

**Logan:** YOUR ROOM WAS A MESS!

**Logan:** And you wouldn’t have ever gone through with it

**Dark strange son:** Why’s that?

**Logan:** I ASKED YOU A WEEK A AGO TO DO IT AND YOU DIDN’T DO IT, SO I CLEANED IT!

**Deceit:** You **TOTALLY DON’T** keep us together like a mum would, or **DON’T** look after all of us and **DON’T** keep us on schedule

**Logan:** well-

**Patton:** And you keep me from doing stupid things, and help me learn from my mistake like a partner!

**Logan:** Wait, Patton I don’t think you understand what you’re saying, you’re making us seem like we’re

**Logan:** You know

**Logan:** In a relationship!

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** I wouldn’t be surprised if you two were

**Deceit:** I **DIDN’T** think they were…

_( **Patton** left the chat)_

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** where did Padre go?

**Dark strange son:** I’ll go check on him

**Logan:** Well that was weird…

_( **Deceit** changed **Logan** ’s name to: **MummyLO** )_

**MummyLO:** Omg

**MummyLO:** WHY!

**Deceit:** (＾▽＾)

**Sir Sing-a-Lot:** (＾▽＾)

**Time – 2:20 pm**

_( **Virgil** added **Patton** to a group chat)_

_( **Virgil** named the chat: **THE DYNAMIC DUO** )_

_( **Virgil** changed **Patton** ’s name to: **DAD** )_

**Virgil:** Patton

**Virgil:** Are you okay?

_( **DAD** entered the chat)_

**DAD:** Yeah I’m fine

**Virgil:** well that’s already a lie

**Virgil:** No one’s completely fine Patton

**Virgil:** Also you left the chat quite abruptly

**DAD:** Ugh

**DAD:** you caught me

**Virgil:** Now tell me what’s wrong with you?

**DAD:** Kiddo

**DAD:** I have a fallen in love with someone and I’m not sure how to deal with it cuz I don’t think they like me back and it’s very stupid-

**Virgil:** its Logan isn’t it?

**DAD:** How did you know!?

**Virgil:** umm

**Virgil:** you left right after me, Roman and that snake were talking about you two

**Virgil:** Plus, the amount of times I’ve seen you blush cuz he smiled at you, would give you some kind of indication

**DAD:** oh

**Virgil:** So…

**Virgil:** You gonna tell him…?

**DAD:** NO

**DAD:** ARE YOU CRAZY!

**DAD:** IT WOULD NEVER WORK OUT!

**DAD:** HE’S SO SMART, INTELLIGENT, GRACIOUS, A SMILE THAT COULD CAPTURE THE HEART OF MANY PEOPLE, HANDSOME-

**Virgil:** -_-

**DAD:** I got off track there but HE DOESN’T HAVE EMOTIONS!

**DAD:** IF HE DOESN’T HAVE EMOTIONS! THEN HOW WOULD HE EVER BE IN AN LOVING RELATIONSHIP WITH ME!

**Virgil:** First calm down

**Virgil:** Second, ARE YOU KIDDING ME!

**Dad:** what…

**Virgil:** HE HAS EMOTIONS!

**Virgil:** DO YOU HEAR HIM WHEN HE GETS FRUSTRATED AND SCREAMS ‘FALSEHOOD’ AT THE TOP OF HIS LUNGS!

**Virgil:** DO YOU SEE HIS SMILE WHEN HE COMPLETES A TASK OR GETS PRAISED!

**Virgil:** He may seem to not understand emotions or sometimes can be devoid of them but never is he emotionless

**DAD:** But-

**Virgil:** He cares Patton

**Virgil:** He cares for Thomas’s health and all of ours

**Virgil:** like a mum does

**DAD:**

**Virgil:**

**DAD:** you’re right Virgil

**Virgil:** thank you for coming to my TED talk

**DAD:** haha

**Virgil:** So are you going to step up and take the leap Patton?

**Virgil:** Or are you going to stay in your room and cry in agony longing for him?

**DAD:** Omg

**DAD:** You sound like Roman

**Virgil:** I know

**Virgil:** That took a lot out of me

**DAD:** Thank you Virgil

_( **DAD** changed **Virgil** ’s name to: **SON** )_

**DAD:** (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ

**SON:** ヽ(◕ヮ◕ヽ)

_( **DAD** left the chat)_

**SON:** wait

**SON:** you didn’t answer my question

**SON:** Patton?

_( **SON** left the chat)_  



	5. Chapter 5

**Time – 3:12 pm**

_( **Virgil** added **Roman** and **Deceit** to a group chat)_

_( **Virgil** named the chat: **Operation Logicality** )_

**Virgil:** OI

**Virgil:** SOLDIERS!

_( **Deceit** entered the chat)_

**Deceit:** What **ISN’T** this?

**Virgil:** An important mission for us y’all

_( **Roman** entered the chat)_

**Roman:** UGH

**Roman:** YOU WOKE ME UP!

**Virgil:** It’s 3 pm

**Roman:** so…

**Deceit:** You **MUST** know how hypocritical you sound right now?

**Roman:** I’M NOT A HYPOCRITE

**Roman:** I’M A MANLY PRINCE

**Virgil:** guys

**Virgil:** We’re getting off topic here

**Roman:** What is the topic?

**Virgil:** LOGICALITY!

**Deceit: DON’T** wait

**Deceit:** That **ISN’T** Patton’s and Logan’s ship name, **IS** it?

**Virgil:** YES IT IS!

**Roman:** Why exactly?

**Virgil:** UGH

**Virgil:** Basically, Patton has a crush on Logan and it’s killing me from the inside out and Patton seems to be hesitant on telling him

**Roman:** Why are you telling us this?

**Virgil:** BECAUSE

**Virgil:** WE NEED TO HELP HIM!

**Deceit:** And you **DON’T** want my help?

**Virgil:** I need more people to help me!

**Roman:** so

**Roman:** What do you want us to do about it?

**Virgil:** I have a plan

**Virgil:** but it evolves someone you hate deeply

**Roman:** me?

**Deceit:** I **DON’T** know who it is…

**Deceit:** Are you **NOT** sure you want to do this?

**Virgil:** Ugh

**Virgil:** I know the implications of this but it has to be done

**Roman:** guys

**Roman:** Who is it?

_( **Virgil** added **Remus** to the group chat)_

**Roman:** Ah shit-

_( **Remus** entered the chat)_

**Remus:** Well hello there brother!

**Roman:**

**Roman:** This has to be the worst plan you have ever had Virgil…

**Remus:** Plan? What plan?

**Deceit:** well-

**Remus:** ARE WE HAVING AN ORGY!?

**Deceit: YES** , Now if you **WON’T** let me finish-

**Remus:** AWWWWWWWW

**Remus:** I was so looking forward to it

**Roman:** You are the most disgusting thing on this planet

**Remus:** Isn’t a bit of incest good for you

**Roman:** NO!

**Deceit:** Please can I-

**Remus:** I thought Logan said it was alright

**Roman:** Well you thought wrong cuz-

**Virgil: BE QUIET!**

**Remus:**

**Roman:**

**Deceit:** Now, back to what I **WASN’T** saying-

**Virgil:** We need to get Patton and Logan together

**Virgil:** Patton has a crush on Logan

**Virgil:** So Remus I need you to ‘accidentally’ bump them into each other

**Roman:** wait, I can do that

**Roman:** why we need Remus

**Virgil:** cuz you’re over the top and Remus is more believable than you

**Remus:** HA

**Roman:** I’m being abused here

**Virgil:** So can you do it Remus?

**Remus:** To make them have sex, HELL YEAH!

**Virgil:** WAIT NO

**Virgil:** YOUR-

_( **Remus** left the chat)_

**Virgil:** um

**Roman:** well don’t you look stupid

_( **Roman** left the chat)_

**Virgil:** UGHHHHH

_( **Virgil** left the chat)_

**Deceit:** -_-

_( **Deceit** left the chat)_

**Time – 4:30 pm**

**The Sanders Sides**

_( **MummyLO** entered the chat)_

**MummyLO:** I feel like people are talking about me

**Patton:** What?


	6. Chapter 6

**Time – 11:34 am**

**Operation Logicality**

_( **Virgil** entered the chat)_

**[Virgil** sent a video to the **Operation Logicality** group chat: _The video starts with Logan sitting on the sofa while reading a book, Patton comes into the room and stand right in front of him. Patton says, “ **Have you eaten all of the crofters?”** Logan answers “ **No** ”, Suddenly Remus runs in and pushes Patton right into Logan causing Patton to be on top of him whilst Logan beneath him. Patton blushes hard as Logan is just scared shitless with a tinted pink cheek, Remus starts laughing as Patton picks up a spatula and runs after Remus, the video ends with Logan frozen on the sofa_ **]**

**Virgil:** Jesus Remus

_( **Roman** entered the chat)_

**Roman:** Omg

**Roman:** this is the only time that I’m actually proud of him

_( **Deceit** entered the chat)_

**Deceit: Not** same

_( **Remus** entered the chat)_

**Remus:** YOU’RE WELCOME

**Remus:** I HAD TO RUN AWAY FROM YOUR ADOPTED DAD VIRGIL!

**Virgil:** WELL I DIDN’T KNOW YOU WERE GOING TO MAKE PATTON SIT ON LOGAN’S LAP!

**Remus:** I WANTED TO SEE SOME ACTION

**Roman:** UGH

**Time – 11:57 am**

_( **Logan** added **Roman** to a group chat)_

_( **Logan** named the group chat: **L &R**)_

**Logan:** I need your help

_( **Roman** entered the chat)_

**Roman:** you need

**Roman:** MY HELP?

**Roman:** OMG THE WORLD HAS ENDED HASN’T IT!

**Logan:** No

**Logan:** the world hasn’t ended

**Logan:** it would take billions of years for the sun the blow up

**Roman:** -_-

**Roman:** Anyway

**Roman:** What do you need help with?

**Logan:** well this feeling, omg I can’t believe I’m saying feeling, this feeling in my stomach is making me sick and I would of gone to Patton but he’s sleeping right now.

**Logan:** As you know I don’t know emotions that well and this particular feeling is making me feel sick, so can you help me?

**Roman:** um

**Roman:** Describe in detail

**Logan:** well its normal occurrence is in my stomach is it feels very weird, and another symptom is my face goes red or my eyes widen.

**Roman:** Oh

**Roman:** that kind of sounds like…

**Roman:** wait

**Roman:** what triggers this emotion?

**Logan:** It’s normally when I look at Patton or near Patton in some degree.

**Roman:**

**Roman:**

**Logan:** Roman?

**Roman:**

**Roman:** Be back in a minute!

_( **Roman** left the chat)_

**Time – 11:50 am**

**Operation Logicality**

_( **Roman** entered the chat)_

**Roman:** LOGAN LIKES PATTON!

**Virgil:** WHAT

**Roman:** I KNOW RIGHT

**Remus:** I TOLD YOU MY PLAN WOULD WORK

**Deceit:** Virgil **WASN’T** the one that made the plan-

**Roman:** WAY TO GO BROTHER

**Deceit: -_-**

**Time – 12:00 am**

**L &R**

**Logan:** Roman?

_( **Roman** entered the chat)_

**Roman:** sorry

**Roman:** anyway

**Roman:** I KNOW WHAT YOU’RE FEELING!

**Logan:** What is it then?

**Roman:** You’re in LOVE!

**Logan:**

**Logan:** What?

**Roman:** You have romantic feelings towards someone

**Logan:** oh god

**Logan:** it isn’t-

**Roman:** PATTON!

**Logan:** How could I?

**Logan:** I don’t have emotions…

**Roman:** well you have an emotion right now so I guess you do

**Logan:** I need time to myself.

**Roman:** wait-

_( **Logan** left the chat)_

**Roman:** oh no

_( **Roman** left the chat)_

**Time – 12:12 am**

**Operation Logicality**

_( **Roman** sent a screenshot to the group chat)_

**Roman:** Did I do something wrong?

**Virgil:** Uhh…

**Deceit:** It **DOES** seem like you did

**Remus:** shit

**Remus** my victory was going so well too

**Roman:**

**Roman:** should we tell Patton?

**Virgil:** NO

**Virgil:** YOU SHOUDN’T EVER TELL SOMEONE THEY LOVE SOMEONE ELSE WITHOUT THEIR CONSENT!

**Deceit:** Then what **SHOULDN’T** we do?

**Virgil:** Someone walk past his room and eavesdrop

**Virgil:** It can’t be Roman

**Deceit:** I **WOULDN’T** do it

**Remus:** Go snakey Boi

_( **Deceit** left the chat)_

**Roman:** I hope he’s alright


	7. Chapter 7

**Time – 2:23 pm**

**Operation Logicality**

_( **Virgil** entered the chat)_

**Virgil:** DECEIT

**Virgil:** REPORT BACK!

_( **Deceit** entered the chat)_

**Deceit:** He **DIDN’T** spot me

**Deceit:** So I **DIDN’T** ask to come in

**Deceit:** Then I **DIDN’T** proceeded in asking if he was alright and all that jazz

**Deceit:** He **TOTALLLY DIDN’T** say that he didn’t know how to handle his emotions and for how long he supressed them

**Deceit:** Then he **DIDN’T** tell me what Roman told us

**Deceit:** And I **DIDN’T** say that it **IS** his decision what emotions he **DOESN’T** feel cuz he **HASN’T** got emotions and he **DOESN’T** need to accept that

**Deceit:** Then I **STAYED**

**Virgil:** I can’t believe I’m saying this but

**Virgil:** You said what I would have said to him

_( **Roman** entered the chat)_

**Roman:** Oh thank god I didn’t do anything wrong

**Virgil:**

**Deceit:**

**Roman:** and also that Logan has to go through this

**Virgil:** Well he needs to accept that he does have emotions

**Virgil:** And suppressing said emotions is just going to make him insane

**Deceit:** He **ISN’T** going to have to pick between suppression and acceptance

_( **Remus** entered the chat)_

**Remus:** whatever he picks

**Remus:** We’ll all still have an orgy

**Virgil:** omg

**Roman:** You ruined the mood

**Remus:** oh was I to forceful with my approach

**Remus:** Do you want me to do my mating dance

**Deceit: YES**

**Remus:** Thanks Dee

**Remus:** I’ll come right over to your room

_( **Remus** left the chat)_

**Deceit:** oh **YES**

**Roman:** Run Deceit

**Roman:** RUN!

_( **Deceit** left the chat)_

_( **Roman** left the chat)_

**Virgil:** What has my life come to?

_( **Virgil** left the chat)_

**Time – 4:56 pm**

**THE DYNAMIC DUO**

_( **DAD** entered the chat)_

**DAD:** Have…

**DAD:** Have I done something wrong to Logan?

**SON:** I don’t think so why?

**DAD:** I feel like he’s been avoiding me

**DAD:** Every time I try to talk to him he walks the other way

**DAD:** It’s making me sad…

**SON:** um…

**SON:** Hold on

**SON:** I’ll figure it out

_( **SON** left the chat)_

**Time – 5:00 pm**

( **Virgil** added **Logan** to a group chat)

( **Virgil** named the chat: **GET THE FUCK ON BEFORE I KILL YOU** )

**Virgil:** LOGAN

_( **Logan** entered the chat)_

**Logan:** Yes, you now have my attention.

**Virgil:** You’ve been avoiding Patton

**Virgil:** STOP IT!

**Logan:** You can’t actually make me do anything.

**Virgil:** YOU’RE MAKING PATTON FEEL SAD

**Logan:** His feeling do not affect me-

**Virgil:** BULLSHIT

**Logan:** Where did this profanity come from?

**Virgil:** WHEN YOU STARTED TO AVOID DAD!

**Logan:** huuu

**Logan:** It’s none of your business why I’m avoiding Patton

**Logan:** Plus, I’m continuing this action until my problems go away

**Virgil:** HAVING EMOTIONS ISN’T A BAD THING LOGAN

**Virgil:** IT’S NOT LIKE A PLAGUE!

**Logan:** wait, how did you know that I had problems with my emotions?

**Virgil:** CUZ ROMAN TOLD ME!

**Logan:** That’s supposed to be my secret Virgil-

**Virgil:** UGH!

**Time – 5:06 pm**

**THE DYNAMIC DUO**

**DAD:** um

**DAD:** Kiddo

**DAD:** What do you mean by ‘figure this out’?

_( **Virgil** entered the chat)_

**Virgil:** I’m trying to solve a problem right now between you two

**DAD:** Oh

**DAD:** So I did something wrong?

**Virgil:** NO, NO, NO

**Virgil:** Not like that-

**Time – 5:12 pm**

**GET THE FUCK ON BEFORE I KILL YOU**

**Logan:** Why would Roman tell you?

**Virgil:** You literally told the person with the biggest mouth-

**Time – 5:14 pm**

**THE DYNAMIC DUO**

**DAD:** Then what is it then-

**SON:** It’s like-

**Time – 5:15 pm**

**GET THE FUCK ON BEFORE I KILL YOU**

**Logan:** Dammit, I may have miscalculated who to tell-

**Time – 5:16 pm**

**THE DYNAMIC DUO**

**DAD:** Virgil, I just need to know-

**Time – 5:17 pm**

**Operation Logicality**

**Roman:** Do you guys want pizza?

**Time – 5:18 pm**

**The Sanders Sides**

**Dark strange son:** THAT’S IT!

**Dark strange son:** I can’t believe I have to resort to this but you both leave me no choice!

**Time – 5:19 pm**

( **Virgil** added **Logan** and **Patton** to a group chat)

( **Virgil** named the chat: **MAKE OUT ALREADY** )

**Virgil:** Now

**Virgil:** Let’s begin…


	8. Chapter 8

**Time – 5:21 pm**

**MAKE OUT ALREADY**

_( **Patton** entered the chat)_

**Patton:** VIRGIL!

_( **Logan** entered the chat)_

**Logan:** well your profanity is extraordinarily common today

**Virgil:** GUYS

**Virgil:** PLEASE TALK TO EACH OTHER!

**Logan:** What is there to talk about?

**Virgil:** THAT YOU TWO ARE IN LOVE WITH EACH OTHER

**Patton:** what?

**Patton:** Logan?

**Logan:** You must be crazy-

**[Virgil** sent a screenshot to the group chat:

_Roman: I KNOW WHAT YOU’RE FEELING!_

_Logan: What is it then?_

_Roman: You’re in LOVE!_

_Logan:_

_Logan: What?_

_Roman: You have romantic feelings towards someone_

_Logan: oh god_

_Logan: it isn’t-_

_Roman: PATTON!_ **]**

**Virgil:** -_-

**Virgil:** Now you want to say anything, Logan?

**Logan:** Why did I ever tell Roman about that?

**Virgil:** That’s your fault really…

**Patton:** Wait so…

**Logan:** ugh

**Patton:**

**Virgil:** you’re both so awkward

**Patton:** wait

**Patton:** That’s why you’re avoiding me?

**Logan:**

**Logan:** Yes

**Logan:** That’s why…

**Patton:** You could have told me

**Logan:** I-

**Logan:** I couldn’t

**Logan:** As you may know that I mainly supress my emotions and never fall victim to them

**Logan:** So when I had ‘romantic’ feelings towards you

**Logan:** I finally reached my capacity and couldn’t maintain my work ethic and grew ‘love sick’.

**Patton:** You could’ve still told me-

**Logan:** But that’s the problem

**Logan:** If I had told you, I would have been overrun by emotions and ‘blush’ and my work would be in jeopardy.

**Virgil:** That’s not a bad thing Logan

**Logan:** But-

**Virgil:** It’s perfectly normal to blush when someone you love loves you back

**Virgil:** And it’s perfectly normal to have feelings for someone

**Virgil:** Just because you have emotions doesn’t mean that you’re being illogical

**Virgil:** Your work is a priority but your friends and family and love ones will always take the top spot

**Logan:**

**Patton:**

**Virgil:** So

**Virgil:** are you going to accept those emotions or are you going to suppress them?

**Logan:**

**Logan:** I-

**Patton:** I know it’s hard for you Logan

**Patton:** But if you’re willing to

**Patton:** We could comprise

**Patton:** And manage both of two worlds

**Logan:**

**Logan:** Okay

**Logan:** Do you want to go out with me, Pat?

**Patton:** YES!

_( **Patton** left the chat)_

**Virgil:** oh no

**Virgil:** I think he’s coming for you

**Logan:** WAIT

**Logan: r** nefneofneof

**Virgil:** :)

_( **Virgil** changed **Logan** ’s name to: **MUM** )_

_( **Virgil** changed **Patton** ’s name to: **DAD** )_

_( **Virgil** changed the group chat name to: **A BIG HAPPY FAMILY** )_

**Virgil:** :)

_( **MUM** changed **Virgil** ’s name to: **PROBLEM CHILD** )_

**MUM:** :)

**PROBLEM CHILD:** :)

**Time – 7:46 pm**

**Operation Logicality**

_( **Virgil** entered the chat)_

**Virgil:** We did it people

**Virgil:** We did it

_( **Remus** entered the chat)_

**Remus:** THEY HAD SEX!

_( **Deceit** entered the chat)_

**Deceit:**

**Deceit:** Why **AREN’T** I your friend?

**Remus:** Oh you love me really

_( **Roman e** ntered the chat)_

**Roman:** So they go out now?

**Virgil:** YES!

**Roman:** Wait

**Time – 5:51 pm**

**The Sanders Sides**

_( **Sir Sing-a-LOT** entered the chat)_

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** So Logan and Patton…

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** You go out now?

_( **MummyLO** entered the chat)_

**MummyLO:** Yes

**MummyLO:** How did you find that out?

_( **Deceit** entered the chat)_

**Deceit:** Virgil **DIDN’T** tell us

_( **Dark strange son** entered the chat)_

**Dark strange son:** You guys would have found out anyway

_( **Patton** entered the chat)_

**Patton:** Well

**Patton:** NOW ALL THAT’S OVER

**Patton:** MOVIE NIGHT!

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** I’M PICKING THE MOVIE!

**Dark strange son:** YOU PICKED THE MOVIE LAST TIME **!**

**Patton:** Now, now kids

**Patton:** As Deceit will be joining us-

**Deceit:** I’m **NOT**

**Patton:** He should pick the movie

**Deceit:** Okay

**Deceit:** Um

**Deceit: NOT** Jekyll and Hyde

**MummyLO:** What a fantastic pick

**Sir Sing-a-LOT:** A Disney movie would have been better…

_( **Sir Sing-a-LOT** left the chat)_

**Patton:** Right, meet you all in the common room

_( **Patton** left the chat)_

**Deceit:** I just **CAN** wait for this to **NOT** be disastrous

_( **Deceit** left the chat)_

**Dark strange son:** Huuuu

**Dark strange son:** All in a hard day’s work and a group chat with an operation of Logicality

**MummyLO:** What was that?

_( **Dark strange son** left the chat)_

**MummyLO:** UGH

_( **MummyLO** left the chat)_

**Time – 8:34**

**Operation Logicality**

**Remus:** Guys?


End file.
